


El angel de mis sueños

by NepetaCataria21



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Dick, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sirdust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaCataria21/pseuds/NepetaCataria21
Summary: Al ser decubierto espiando el hotel, Sir Pentious es seducido por el famoso actor porno Angel Dust, quedando este atrapado en sus encantos, llegando hasta soñar con él, al despertar de su sueño sus primeras palabras fueron "Tengo que llamarle"...
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	El angel de mis sueños

“Ssserá la próxima, hijos de puta!”

Gritó en dirección al brillante y llamativo hotel mientras trataba de levantarse de entre los escombros, todo su cuerpo dolía, su delgado y largo cuerpo se encontraba doblado en ciertos ángulos bastante dolorosos, con sus manos arregló aquellas antinaturales formas, levantándose a duras penas, se limpió sus ropas, se calzó su peculiar sombrero de copa y miró a su alrededor buscando a sus asistentes.

“Hey! ¿Qué hacen inútilesss?, ¡Comiencen a recoger todo lo que ssssirva! y llévenlo hasssta la base, AHORA”  
Mirando hacia el montón de chatarra que solía ser su majestuosa maquina suspiró, había trabajado tanto en esta nave y tan solo en unos segundos había quedado hecha trizas, empuñó su mano y dejó salir un grito desde el fondo de su pecho.

“¡MALDITO SSSEAS ALASSSTOR!”

Ya de vuelta en su base, Sir Pentious, el más malvado y maravilloso inventor de todo el pentagrama (según él mismo) comenzaba a planear su siguiente ataque, aunque antes de volver a centrarse en conquistar todo el pentagrama se vengaría de Alastor y de ese estúpido hotel.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no había visto ese lugar antes?, revisando sus recuerdos llegó a su memoria algo que vio en la televisión, algo sobre una entrevista en el noticiero de Katie Killjoy; no era un gran fan de los programas de televisión, pero sus subordinados si, así que les tenía una en su “área de descanso”. 

Dejando su despacho atrás, recorrió unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar al otro lado de la gran mansión que utilizaba de base, a la pequeña habitación donde un antiguo y pequeño televisor negro permanecía apagado sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, apretó un botón y comenzó a buscar en los canales hasta dar con el indicado, justo estaban retransmitiendo la “grandiosa” entrevista de la princesa del infierno, en la cual presentaba a todo el pentagrama su gran proyecto del “Happy hotel”, done los condenados tenían la oportunidad de “redimirse” e ir al cielo; no pudo contener su risa. 

“Que idea más estúpida, ¿Algo bueno dentro de nosotros?, no jodas, por algo estamos aquí”.

En realidad, que era una malísima idea, quien imaginaria que tal idea vendría desde la próxima líder del mismo infierno, que niña más estúpida; bueno, tal vez no era tan estúpida como parecía, tenía a Alastor de su lado por alguna razón, y ya tener a ese demonio de tu lado es una gran hazaña.

“Debo acercarme con cuidado a essste lugar, con essse maldito de sssu lado hay que tener mucho cuidado”.

**<s>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</s>**

Los días pasaron mientras Sir Pentious se recuperaba de sus heridas su mente había estado trabajando en su plan para destruir aquel maldito hotel, llegando a la conclusión que primero debía identificar quienes habitaban ese lugar, quienes eran y cuáles eran sus habilidades, ósea, una observación visual.

Así que allí se encontraba, escondido entre unos matorrales con un pequeño telescopio de mano observando en la distancia la entrada al hotel, mientras escribía en una antigua libreta que apoyaba sobre su regazo, descripciones físicas de cada persona que ingresaba al lugar para luego investigarlos por separado. Cualquiera hubiera enviado a alguno de sus asistentes, pero, digamos que desde el último enfrentamiento que había tenido en este lugar más que ayudar, lo empeoraron todo, además que Pent siempre había creído en la frase _“Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo”_.

Mientras anotaba algunos datos en su libreta notó como una sombra había aparecido a su espalda, lo habían descubierto, no tenía la condición física para atacar, sus delgados brazos no tenían la fuerza para asestar un buen golpe para paralizar a alguien y huir, su mano se movió instintivamente hacia el interior de su chaqueta, buscando su revólver, pero ya era tarde, la peligrosa sombra se había acercado demasiado, lo único que le quedaba era su poderoso veneno. 

Abrió sus grandes mandíbulas, dejando salir sus largos colmillos en los que ya comenzaba a acumularse el letal veneno, listo para atacar, se giró sobre sí mismo, saltó sobre aquella amenaza tirándola al suelo, alzó su cuerpo en el aire para asestar la letal mordida, pero se detuvo en el acto al ver quien se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

“Tienes agallas para ser un stalker”

El joven de pelaje blanco bajo él le mostraba una lasciva sonrisa con la que enseñaba sus puntiagudos blancos dientes, un diente de oro resaltaba entre todos, sus grandes ojos le miraban intensamente, le tomó un momento a Pent notar su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, sus varias manos tocando su costado y sus largas piernas, quedo paralizado en el aire unos segundos antes de alejarse del intruso, este último se levantó del suelo, se sacudió sus ropas y le miró

“Oye amigo, si quieres algo esta noche te costara el doble por tratar de atacarme y además por estar espiándome”

“¡¿De que essstas hablando?!”

El chico lo miró algo decepcionado

“Te digo que cojamos, lo de la tarifa ya lo podemos solucionar después, ¿No has venido por eso?”

Aún en el suelo Pent paso del desconcierto a la vergüenza ante tal indecente propuesta, se incorporó del suelo, se arregló su peculiar sombrero y le lanzó una mirada 

“N-no, ¡claro que no!”

Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, respaldando sus palabras.

“Oh vamos, necesito el dinero pronto, algo rápido, puede ser por aquí cerca si quieres, no me molestan los espacios abiertos”

La sangre se le fue al rostro, negando con sus brazos y cabeza dijo

“¡No, no, no, no, no no!, de verdad no graciasss, no es que no sssseas atractivo, todo lo contrario, pero en estos momentos…, puesss yo, no… “

El joven le miraba con burlesco interés mientras Pent se volvía una maraña de nervios tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de rechazarle rotundamente, le hervía la cara de vergüenza mientras retrocedía realizando todo tipo de movimientos con sus manos acompañando sus palabras, nunca se había acostumbrado a este tipo de interacciones, ni cuando estaba vivo ni ahora. En ese momento le vino un recuerdo a su mente, ya había visto a este demonio antes.

“TU, ¡TU ESSSTABAS CON CHERRI ESSSE DIA! ¡TRATASSSTE DE MATARME!, DE NINGUNA MANERA, NO.”

Solo deseaba correr lo más rápido de ese lugar y no toparse con este chico nunca más, ya bastante con la última vez que se toparon. Mientras trataba de alejarse el chico le tomó del brazo, lo jaló hacia él y le detuvo.

“Cosas que pasan, nada personal cariño, solo le estaba haciendo un favor a una amiga. Además de momento no tengo intenciones de meterme en ese tipo de problemas. Aún así…”

Pasó uno de sus largos brazos por su pecho, sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la metió el dobladillo de la chaqueta de Pent mientras le susurraba

“Llámame si te sientes solo _daddy_”

Después de esas palabras le soltó, ya libre de las garras de su captor, Sir Pentious serpenteó lo más rápido posible lejos de allí mientras la blanca y esbelta figura del joven cruzaba un par de sus brazos por su espalda mientras lo miraba desaparecer en la ciudad con la larga sonrisa.

**<s>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</s>**

_“Angel Dust, famosa estrella +18, cualquiera de tus fantasías yo las puedo traer a la realidad”_

Casi recostado sobre su escritorio observaba la pequeña tarjeta de papel rosa que tenía entre sus garras, Angel la había dejado en su chaqueta aquel día, nunca había sido alguien con buenas habilidades sociales, hablar con las personas era complicado, por eso prefería sus máquinas, estas no se burlaban de sus ideas y planes y podía siempre contar con ellas (cuando funcionaban). Pero desde aquel día se había encontrado varias veces durante los días pensando en aquel chico, a veces cuando estaba trabajando en su escritorio y la tarjeta aparecía entre sus planos, cuando se encontraba en su taller afinando la maquinaria de su próximo artefacto de destrucción masiva, cuando probaba la potencia y alcance de sus pistolas laser, incluso en algunas ocasiones pensaba hasta en llamarle y más de una vez había terminado frente al teléfono con la pequeña tarjeta en la mano.

Había algo en él que le atraía, no sabía que era y por más que se lo negara cada vez que esa idea aparecía en su mente, pero la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de él le estremecía hasta la punta de su cola; tenía ganas de verle, pero no sabía como acercarse a él, junto con el problema de que estaba rondando el hotelucho de Alastor.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?”

Dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre una de sus manos que estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio mientras le lanzaba una afligida mirada para luego mirar la ciudad a través de la ventana de su despacho.

“Me gussstaría verte otra vez” suspiró

Entre sollozos, suspiros y murmullos se quedó dormido sobre su escritorio, entrando en un profundo sueño, en el Sirpent se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo oscuro, solo iluminado por unos pequeños faroles en el techo, las paredes lucían un antiguo papel tapiz burdeo con unos intrincados patrones mostaza y adornado con una larga alfombra roja, al llegar al final del pasillo había una pequeña habitación cuadrada, una butaca acolchada con terciopelo rojo y molduras doradas se alzaba al centro de la habitación, junto a esta había una pequeña mesa con aperitivos, una botella de vino en hielo y una copa de cristal y al frente un pequeño escenario con pequeñas luces en el borde y un grueso telón de tela roja aterciopelada.

Pent se sentó en la única butaca, ansioso recorrió con todos sus ojos los recovecos de aquel cuarto, posando finalmente sus ojos en el pequeño escenario, con una expresión de genuina curiosidad se preguntaba que había detrás de la pesada cortina, cuando comenzaba a imaginar que sorpresas ocultaba la roja tela las luces de la habitación se apagaron, quedando solo las luces del pequeño escenario encendidas, unas tenues luces de colores en el techo comenzaron a iluminar un poco el escenario y una música comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación, mientras buscaba con la mirada el origen de tal suave música el telón comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver una esbelta y larga figura de espaldas en el centro, nada más y nadie menos que el chico del pelaje blanco, Angel Dust.

Todos sus ojos se quedaron enganchados a la figura sobre el escenario, llevaba la misma chaqueta blanca con franjas rosa y las solapas fucsia, su minifalda lila y sus largas botas de tacón alto moradas, las luces cambiaron de tono a un rosa intenso y le apuntaron al joven, mientras este al ritmo de la música se giraba y comenzaba a bailar, un baile lento y suave, mientras se desprendía poco a poco de sus vestimentas, primero se desprendió de cada uno de sus dos pares de guantes, posando de vez en cuando sus desnudas manos por rostro, luego alzó una de sus largas piernas para desprenderse de sus oscuras botas y lanzarla a un costado del escenario, lo mismo con la otra, lentamente se iba acercando hacia la única butaca mientras se quitaba su delicada corbata de moño y comenzaba a desabotonar su chaqueta.

Pent le miraba boquiabierto, hipnotizado por aquel baile, siguiendo con la mirada como esas manos subían y bajaban por ese esbelto cuerpo, como se movían aquellas largas y delgadas piernas, como su rostro mostraba aquellos blancos dientes con esa pepita de oro solitaria brillando junto con unos ojos con una mirada tan lasciva; sin darse cuenta de que el joven ya estaba sobre él con la chaqueta abierta, afirmándose solo por los antebrazos, con una pierna pasada sobre él, con su pecho expuesto contra el y rodeándole con los brazos, se apoyó en él, se acercó a su oído y le susurró

_“Solo tienes que llamarme y estaré aquí para ti esta noche”_

Antes de que pudiera responder sus labios se encontraron en un abrasivo y profundo beso, dejándose llevar por aquel beso tomó a Angel entre sus brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por su espalda y su cintura, entregándose al otro cerró sus ojos, solo sintiendo como las manos de Angel se habían escabullido por dentro de su chaqueta, asomándose hacia sus hombros.

En ese instante abrió sus ojos, pero lo único que vio fue la ventana de su despacho, las partes donde Angel lo había tocado ardían, su cuerpo aún se estremecía con el sueño, su respiración estaba alterada y sin darse cuenta se había llevado la mano hasta sus labios, para cuando sintió sus garras contra sus labios hundió su rostro en su mano, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, se encogió sobre sí mismo y suspiró.

“Tengo que llamarle”

**<s>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</s>**

En una de las varias habitaciones del hotel se encontraba sobre su cama Angel Dust, ya que no podía salir del hotel por órdenes de Vaggie se encontraba encerrado en su habitación revisando sus redes sociales en su teléfono con el pequeño de Fat nuggets a su lado; el aburrimiento lo estaba matando, dejó su teléfono de lado un momento y se rodó en la cama para quedar mirando el antiguo techo de madera de su habitación.

“Esto es una tortura” suspiró, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Todo por tener un lugar donde quedarme gratis sin tener que hacer ningún tipo de “favores”, no quería bajar sus estándares, no otra vez, además de esta forma se podía mantener alejado y seguro de Valentino por un tiempo.

“Si se llega a enterar en lo que me he metido…”

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en todas las posibles torturas que Valentino le había hecho antes y a otros de sus compañeros, ya no quería seguir viviendo así, con el miedo constante de hacer enfadar a Valentino y el tener que reprimirse de hacer lo que quiera.

Su corta reflexión se vio interrumpida por el ringtone de su teléfono, era el ringtone de números desconocidos, emocionado Angel puso a un lado a Fat Nuggets, saltó sobre su teléfono y rápidamente contestó.

“Angel Dust al teléfono, ¿Qué deseas cariño?”

“…”

“Hey?”

“…”

“¿Es una broma?”

“…”

“Escúchame basta- “

Una exclamación le interrumpió seguida de una voz familiar

“B-bu-buenasss nochesss”

Angel le tomó un par de segundos reconocer aquella voz y ese peculiar seseo

“Heeeey, eres tú! ¡El stalker del otro día!”

Hace un par de días se había encontrado a un stalker afuera del hotel, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de personas pensaba que con algo rápido podía deshacerse de la serpiente, pero la cara de asombro que este le respondió ante su propuesta y su incoherente respuesta le había parecido maravillosa, así que jugó un poco más con él al darle su tarjeta ese día, por como se había ido no esperaba que le llamara, bueno, no tan pronto.

Se escuchó un quejido desde el otro lado de la línea

“N-no sssoy un stalker, yo estaba… ESSSPERA, no es asunto tuyo”

“Bueno, para tu información ese lugar que espiabas es donde me dan alojamiento gratis, así que, si tiene que ver conmigo, ni se te ocurra ir a robar o a saber tu que querías hacer, o te las verás conmigo” Gruñó Angel

“No, na-nada de essso, no te preocupess, de igual forma no te llamaba por essso…”

Angel sonrió, por fin iba a tener algo de acción después de todos estos días de restricciones injustas.

“Ya veo, entonces dime pequeña serpiente, donde, a que hora y que cosas te gustan, tengo todo tipo de juguetes y accesorios para ti”

“N-no me refiero a eso, b-bueno si, pe-pero no asssi, no asssi”

“¿Qué?”

Arqueó una ceja mientras escuchaba la propuesta de la serpiente

“T-te gu-gussstaria, hem, tu sssabes, sssalir, comer algo, no ssse, una cena, alg-”

“Alto, alto ahí amigo, yo no doy ese tipo de servicios, si quiere a alguien que te acompañé porque estas solo búscate una escort o algo así, yo no estoy para juegos”

Antes de alejarse el teléfono de su oído escuchó una voz desesperada

“¡No!, espera, por favor…”

Angel lanzó una mirada al techo, sostuvo su celular en la mano un momento y se lo volvió a acercar

“Habla”

“Te pagaré el triple, por favor ven…”

El triple sonaba bastante tentador, podría pagarse todas las cosas que necesitaba ahora en su pequeña habitación del hotel y como extra tendría una buena cena, no había por donde perderse. Angel se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio solo para torturar a la serpiente para finalmente decir

“Dime donde, a que hora y de que color te gustaría mi ropa interior cariño”

**<s>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</s>**

Había escogido un pequeño restaurante escondido entre los grandes edificios que engullían el rojizo cielo del infierno, junto a un farol en las afueras del pequeño restaurant se encontraba el stalker del sombrero mirando en la dirección opuesta, distraído en algo que estaba pasando en la otra esquina. Se le acercó sigilosamente por la espalda, cuidando de que ninguno de sus múltiples ojos le detectaran, se le posó en el hombro y le dijo

“Hola cariño, que bueno que usaste mi tarjeta”

Le dijo mientras lo envolvía por la espalda con sus brazos, su acompañante se estremeció bajo sus brazos mientras trataba de zafarse de ellos, ya libre y a cierta distancia se giró hacia él, por un momento se quedó contemplándolo de pies a cabeza, como cerciorándose que fuera real, pero al darse cuenta apartó la mirada, puso una mano obre su pecho y con la otra le señalizó la entrada

“Graciass por venir, por aquí”

Angel camino en esa dirección mientras su acompañante le seguía un poco más atrás, esto le molestó, como iba a dejar que esta hermosura entrara sola a cualquier parte pensó, así que extendió uno de sus brazos hasta él y lo atrajo a su lado.

“Tienes que entrar tu primero porque tu hiciste la reservación, tonto”

Su acompañante le miró y asintió con la cabeza mientras mantenía a Angel del brazo, al ingresar al restaurant informaron de su reservación y los condujeron a su mesa, una mesa redonda con un blanco mantel sobre esta y con un sofá acolchado semicircular de color burdeo a su alrededor, bastante alejada de la entrada y algo oculta; al llegar cada uno se sentó en uno de los extremos del largo sofá, quedando mirando de frente al otro, les pasaron la carta a ambos, ordenaron rápidamente y quedaron solos.

“No es de costumbre, pero ya que es un trabajo especial, ¿Cómo te llamas?” 

Preguntó Angel mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa, extendiendo un poco su cuerpo sobre la misma, la serpiente sonrió dejando ver sus afilados y amarillos colmillos

“¡Sssoy Sir Pentious, gran inventor y quien reinara sssobre el infierno algún día!”

Mientras decía estas palabras con convicción la serpiente se había puesto en una pose de supervillano, con el rostro hacia el lado izquierdo y con la mirada hacia el cielo, con el pecho inflado y con la mano izquierda cerrada en un puño, Angel le miró y no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír

“Queeee, ¿tu?, ¿reinar sobre todo el pentagrama?, ooooh de verdad quisiera ver eso”

La expresión de emoción en el rostro de Sir Pentious dejó paso a una de tristeza, su pose se derrumbó, encogiéndose sobre si mismo, sus ojos bajaron su foco hacia el suelo mientras se afirmaba el antebrazo derecho con el brazo izquierdo y exhalando un profundo suspiro. Aquella expresión, tan típica de un niño le conmovió un poco, extendió su mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició

“Hey, oye tranquilo, vinimos aquí a pasar un buen rato, ¿no es así?, mejor háblame de esos inventos tuyos, dijiste que eras inventor, ¿no es así?”

El rostro de Penty se volvió a iluminar, pero antes de decir una palabra el camarero se acercó a su mesa y comenzó a poner los platos sobre esta y a servir el vino, una copa para cada uno, mientras Penty probaba el plato que le habían servido Angel sostenía la copa en sus labios, dirigiendo miradas fugaces a su acompañante.

**<s>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</s>**

La verdad estaba muy nervioso, el solo hecho de que él allá venir era una victoria, pero nadie le aseguraba que llegara pero sus miedos desaparecieron al sentir aquella respiración sobre su hombro, aquellos delgados brazos rodeándole y la sensación contra el pecho de Angel Dust, pero antes de perder la compostura se zafó de aquel abrazo y le miró, Angel estaba frente a él luciendo un hermoso smocking purpura con rayas lilas perpendiculares, una minifalda del mismo color y unas largas botas negras, al entrar al restaurant la forma en que este le había tomado del brazo había hecho que su corazón fuera a mil por hora y no tenía las agallas para mirarle, así que solo se limitó a asentir ante la pregunta de Angel.

Ya en la mesa la conversación durante la cena fue bastante entretenida, aunque sinceramente fue él quien habló más, sobre sus máquinas, lo que tenía pensando construir a futuro, sobre sus subordinados, que haría cuando reinara sobre el infierno, entre otras cosas más. Durante todo esto Angel a lo más dijo algunas breves anécdotas, algunos chistes que realmente Pent no entendió del otro, pero igualmente se rió junto a Angel, soltó algunas leves risillas ante algunas de sus ideas, ganándose una fría mirada por parte de Pent a la cual Angel solo respondía con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual terminaba calmando y en parte avergonzando a Sir Pentious el cual volvía al punto donde había quedado en su historia.

Al terminar de cenar, Sir Pentious ya se encontraba un poco mareado debido a todo el alcohol que habían bebido, era de esperarse ya que tres botellas vacías retozaban sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa, aunque la mayor parte la había consumido Angel; nunca había tenido buena resistencia al alcohol, ni vivo ni ahora, debido a lo mareado que estaba no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Angel, como con solo estirar su mano podía llegar a tocar su muslo con su mano.

_“Si tan solo pudiera acercarme un poco más… “_ pensaba Pent, pero Angel interrumpió sus pensamientos

“Oye, ¿Ahora a dónde guapo?”

Sir Pentious se giró para mirarle, su rostro blanco como la nieve con aquellos pequeños lunares rosa eran muy bonitos y su diente de oro brillaba aún más con esta luz, sus ojos de diferente color le miraban como si tratarán de adivinar que pasaba por su mente, Pent le miraba fascinado, posó su mano sobre su blanco rostro y lo comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar mientras con los ojos cerrados le daba una pequeña sonrisa, Angel puso su mano sobre la de él y se acurrucó en ella, la cara de Sir Pentious se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo pero no retiró su mano, que bueno que tenía los ojos cerrados, o no hubiera aguantado el sentir la suave mejilla de Angel entre sus garras, mientras se encontraba hipnotizado por el tacto de su pelaje Angel le interrumpió

“¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar más cómodo?”

Abrió los ojos y le miró a la cara, todo el rostro de Angel expresaba muy bien que era lo que tenía en mente.

“E-essstá bien…”  


**<s>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</s>**

Al llegar hasta los cuarteles de Sir Pentious, este estaba muy nervioso, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte en el pecho que sentía que todo el mundo lo podía oír, le temblaban las manos al abrir las puertas de la antigua casa, ya dentro tomó de la mano a Angel y juntos atravesaron un gran salón central llenos con pinturas, muebles y adornos envueltos en polvo, hasta llegar a unas majestuosas escaleras de madera tallada a mano, los pasamanos también de madera tenían algunas incrustaciones doradas y los escalones eran de mármol verde grisáceo, subieron hasta el descanso de las escaleras donde en la pared colgaba un cuadro rasgado, Pent se detuvo un momento.

“Ess que… hace tiempo que yo no est-”

Pero no pudo seguir, Angel lo había abrazado por la espalda y le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos, se apoyó en su hombro y al oído le dijo

“Tu tranquilo que yo me encargo de todo”

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la serpiente hasta su cola, Angel lo giró quedando a centímetros de su rostro, posó su mano en las blancas mejillas de Angel pero antes de que comenzara a acercarse a sus labios Angel ya había terminado con la distancia que los separaba, encajando sus labios en los suyos, un beso profundo y largo, de aquellos que dejan sin aliento, mientras pasaba un par de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y otro le rodeaban la cintura, el beso cada vez se hacía más y más intenso, Pent rodeó a Angel con sus brazos y lo acercó hacia su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, entre desesperados jadeos se buscaban el uno al otro, pasando sus lenguas por los colmillos del otro, Angel apoyo a Pent contra la muralla mientras Pent comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Angel, dejándose llevar por aquellos besos, abrazándolo, acercándolo más y más a su cuerpo, sus bocas se separaron y Pent comenzó a bajar buscando el largo cuello de Angel y lo comenzó a besar, comenzando desde el borde de la barbilla hasta llegar al principio de sus clavículas, mientras Angel con un par de brazos se soltaba la adorable corbata de moño que traía y con el otro par le abría la chaqueta a Pent.

En un momento Angel se separó de Pent al empujarlo por sus hombros mientras Pent le miraba sorprendido

“¿Dónde está tu habitación?” preguntó Angel entre jadeos

Pent le miró un momento, volvió a tomarle de su mano y lo guió hasta el segundo piso, por el lado izquierdo, se encontraba un pequeño pasillo con varios pares de ventanas a la izquierda y dos puertas de madera blanca con detalles en dorado a la derecha, entrando finalmente en la más lejana. 

Era una habitación amplia, de techo color crema, suelo de madera y papel tapiz de color verde esmeralda con unos patrones en un color verde crema, con varios muebles de madera alrededor, hasta había un piano de pared de madera oscura, había una alfombra de color beige bajo la gran cama con sabanas color verde musgo, con respaldos de madera oscura tallada y un dosel con cortinas color crema sobre la misma.

Al entrar en la habitación Angel lo tomó por los hombros y lo apoyó contra la muralla mientras este se quitaba el extraño sombrero, se seguían besando y desvistiendo, Angel se afirmaba al costado izquierdo de Pent con su muslo el cual fue recibido por la garra izquierda de Penty, ya con la chaqueta de Pent por el suelo y su propio smocking fuera comenzó a besar el cuello a Pent, pasando sus afilados dientes por sobre la escamosa piel para luego llegar a sus clavículas y darles una pequeña mordida, lo que hizo soltar un leve gemido a Pent, acariciando su suave cuerpo escamoso, reconociendo cada parte de su torso para identificar sus puntos sensibles, mientras Pent besaba el hombro derecho de Angel, acariciaba con una mano el pecho descubierto de su compañero y con la otra recorría su muslo, desde su trasero hasta la parte de atrás de su rodilla para luego volver a subir. Angel había identificado ya todos los puntos sensibles de Penty, por lo que con sus dos pares de brazos se encargaba de estimular, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a bajar lentamente, buscando el miembro de Penty, encontrándose con una sorpresa.

Angel se paró en seco para luego mirar a Pent y junto a una risa mostrar una expresión de felicidad con malas intenciones

“¡Tienes dos!”

**<s>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</s>**

La vergüenza le invadió el cuerpo mientras veía la cara de emoción de Angel ante su descubrimiento, instintivamente recurrió a alejar el cuerpo de su compañero pero Angel lo tomó de los brazos y lo arrojó a la cama, se quitó las botas y la minifalda que estaba usando para luego ponerse sobre él, tomó las manos de Penty y las colocó sobre sus muslos desnudos, se lamió dos de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarle cada uno de sus miembros mientras, con las demás manos le acariciaba el cuerpo y le continuaba besando, con aquellos besos que te roban el aliento, profundos y desesperados, el cuerpo de Sir Pentious se estremecía ante toda la habilidad y experiencia que tenía Angel para satisfacer a su pareja momentánea, sabía exactamente donde tocar y como moverse para hacer que Penty exhalara los más vergonzosos sonidos.

“A-a-angel… AH… ufff…”

Gemía mientras no paraba de acariciar los muslos de Angel, de agarrar su trasero, subir por sus caderas, recorrer sus costillas para llegar hasta su suave y blando pecho. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente duros Angel bajó hasta donde se encontraban los miembros de Pent mientras este le seguía con la mirada; se sentó sobre su regazo, pasó una de sus manos nuevamente por su boca, dejando ver su larga lengua para luego lamer aquella blanca mano, luego tomó su miembro y los de él y los comenzó a masturbar juntos, Pent no podía parar de mirar la lujuriosa cara de Angel mientras lo tocaba, como entrecerraba sus ojos, como su blanco pecho subía y bajaba debido a su agitada respiración y como se mordía un lado de su labio, ya estaba llegando a su límite en ambos miembros, pero quería sentirlo más, quería tenerlo más, quería tocarlo más, más y más.

“A-angel p-pa-pa-AAaagh “

Pero ya era tarde, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina que hizo que esta se le arqueara, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, ambos se habían corrido al mismo tiempo, salpicando un poco sobre la cara de Angel, el cual se untó los dedos con el líquido pegajoso de Pent para luego llevarse los dedos a la boca con la expresión más lasciva que le haya visto poner y se los lamió.

“Se nota que no cogías hace tiempo” Dijo Angel con su respiración enrarecida

Mientras Angel se levantaba y le daba la espalda, Penty rápidamente se incorporó en la cama, estiró sus brazos, lo rodeó por su delgada cintura y lo atrajo hacia el en un fuerte abrazo.

“Te llego un poco en la cara, d-discúlpame” dijo en voz baja mientras escondía su rostro en la espalda de Angel.

A Angel aquel gesto le pareció adorable, tomó un extremo de las sabanas, se limpió el rostro con ellas, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, sin dejarle respirar, buscando llenar cada espacio dentro de su boca, le tomó de los brazos y los apoyó contra la cama afirmándolo por sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza, mientras comenzaba a frotar su pelvis contra la suya, primero lentamente pero cada vez con más intensidad y rapidez, hasta que ambos volvieron a estar erectos, en ese momento Angel comenzó a prepararse para meterse uno de los miembros de Pent en su interior, ya con el plug que traía desde la cena fuera de su agujero y con un poco de lubricante que traía en su bolso procedió a ingresar el pene derecho de Pent en su interior.

_“Ah, tan estrecho”_ Pensó Pent sin despegar su mirada de Angel

Ya en posición Angel comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras jadeaba, dejando ver su miembro erecto moverse de arriba abajo mientras se mecía sobre Penty, este último ya estaba en su límite, cuando las estocadas de Angel comenzaron a ser más rápidas y más profundas su cuerpo se movió solo, en un momento tomó a Angel por la cintura, se abalanzó sobre él y lo apoyo contra la cama quedando Penty arriba de este.

“Ya no aguanto más”

**<s>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</s>**

Posó sus garras en las caderas de Angel y rápidamente bajo por sus muslos hasta sus rodillas apoyándolas sus hombros, sus brazos en su cadera y su miembro izquierdo a punto de entrar, Penty besó el dorso de su muslo antes de comenzar a arremeter contra su compañero, al principio suavemente, manteniéndose un instante quieto, disfrutando lo estrecho que podía llegar a ser aquel húmedo canal, mientras Angel jadea y en algunos momentos gemía levemente con cada estocada.

“Vamos, ¡más rápido!, así, así, así, si, ah, ah…” Vociferaba Angel cada vez que la serpiente ingresaba en él

Pent ya no podía contener su emoción, con cada movimiento de sus caderas se entregaba a aquellos instintos que todos llevamos en nuestro interior, el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Angel cubría todo su ser, volviéndolo cada vez más loco, cada vez trataba de llegar más profundo en él, tratando de estar aún más conectado con él que cualquier otra persona en el infierno, llegando al momento en que sus caderas se comenzaron a mover frenéticamente.

“SIGUE, AH, MIERDA SIII, SIGUE, VAMOS MALDITO, MÁS, MÁS, AAH” Gemía Angel

Angel saltó de la cama hacia los brazos de Penty quien lo sostuvo desde su trasero mientras él se afirmaba de su cuello, crespó un par de sus manos por la espalda de Pent, afirmándose de sus omoplatos dejando que sus afiladas uñas se encarnarán en su escamosa piel, dejando salir unas pequeñas gotas de su fría sangre venenosa, liberando un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo, buscando estar cada vez más cerca de él, sus estocadas eran más profundas, cada una acompañada por los gritos y gemidos de Angel, hasta llegar al éxtasis. 

Cerrando los ojos, su columna se arqueó involuntariamente hacia atrás y con una expresión de saciedad incalculable en su rostro, liberó su semilla al interior de su compañero el cual también había llegado hasta su límite, dejando que su miembro liberara su semen sobre su abdomen.

Se dejó caer al lado de su compañero, jadeando, con la mirada en el pequeño techo de la cama, con el cuerpo exhausto, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que aún tenía a su lado a Angel, el cual se encontraba reclinado a su lado, apoyándose sobre su pecho, recorriendo pequeños círculos con su dedo sobre este, acariciando sus costillas y su cabeza. 

Cuando recuperó el aliento y volvió en si lo primero que hizo fue alejarse de Angel y envolverse en las sabanas para ocultarse, Angel se acercó hasta él y por sobre las sabanas lo abrazó, Penty bajó su guardia un instante soltando las sabanas, dejando ver su cabeza, momento el cual Angel aprovechó para jalar de las sabanas y descubrirlo, apoyándose nuevamente sobre él comenzó a besarle, besos desesperados, comenzó lentamente a bajar por su rostro, pasando por su cuello, marcando con sus dientes todo el camino hasta clavícula derecha, lamiendo su pecho, jugueteando entre sus costillas, besando su abdomen hasta llegar hasta sus caderas, buscando con una de sus manos el miembro derecho de Sir Pentious, provocando un escalofrío en este, el cual le miró con una cara de desconcierto mientras le afirmaba el rostro, Angel le devolvió la mirada y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa

“¿Creías que habíamos terminado?”

**<s>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</s>**

De entre todas las pocas experiencias y encuentros sexuales que había tenido Sir Pentious nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan bueno con la boca como lo era Angel, recostado sobre la cama y con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de madera no podía desviar la mirada del rostro de Angel mientras succionaba su miembro derecho, al principio pasaba su lengua en forma circular por sobre su prepucio, para luego ir lamiendo el cuerpo completo de su miembro para finalmente ingresarlo a su boca y comenzar a succionarlo, primero despacio y suave pero aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de las estocadas, su intensidad y profundidad. Inconscientemente Penty puso su mano sobre el blanco cabello de Angel, empujándole un poco para aumentar la velocidad con la que chupaba su pene.

Su cuerpo se volvía a estremecer debido a aquella lengua que le rodeaba el miembro y que le volvía loco, jadeaba y en algunos momentos gemía de lo bien que se sentía, pero en un momento se dedicó a apreciar la figura de Angel, sus blancos hombros, su fina espalda, su esbelta cintura, sus firmes muslos y notó como su miembro también se encontraba erecto y desatendido, por lo que movió su cola y envolvió el miembro de Angel en un apretado agarre, sobresaltando a Angel, quien dejó salir un ahogado gemido. Mientras Angel lamia y chupaba más enérgicamente el miembro de Penty, este último le masturbaba con su fuerte cola.

Ambas caderas se movían junto al ritmo de su compañero, cada vez más rápido, sus cuerpos irradiaban un calor que calentaba toda la habitación, sus jadeos y gemidos la inundaba y satisfacían el deseo del otro, llegando hasta las últimas estocadas que fueron finalizadas con la explosión de placer en el interior de cada uno que los hizo parar en seco mientras liberaban su semen, uno al interior de la boca de su amante que luego le miraría para mostrarle el desastre que había dejado en su rostro y el otro sobre la cola que le retenía y las sabanas color crema.

Nuevamente terminaron recostados sobre las sabanas revueltas, mirando hacia el techo de la cama, Penty había caído derrotado en la cama, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez y además nunca había estado con alguien tan bueno como Angel. Se había acurrucado contra Angel, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y envolviéndole el cuerpo con su larga cola, mientras Angel con una rodilla flectada y algunos de sus brazos rodeando un poco a Penty, se incorporó suavemente en la cama, tratando de dejar caer la cabeza de Penty sobre la almohada, se acomodó contra el respaldo de madera y con un par de sus brazos libres comenzó a buscar en su bolso de mano su paquete de cigarrillos favoritos, al final y al cabo un cigarrillo después del sexo siempre le venía bien y vaya que había sido un trabajo bastante bueno, no esperaba menos de alguien con dos penes, se había puesto a imaginar todas las cosas depravadas que podía llegar a hacer con algunas más personas teniendo a alguien con tal virtud de venir con un 2x1.

Al encontrar los cigarrillos y el encendedor se giró para ingresarlo a su boca, lo encendió, inhaló una gran bocanada y le dirigió una mirada a su acompañante, este se encontraba dormido, acurrucado a su costado, abrazando uno de sus cuatro brazos contra su pecho desnudo.

_“Que adorable”_ pensó Angel mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Pero tan rápido como apareció se esfumó, aquel pensamiento había despertado algo en su interior, algo que nunca se sintió capaz de volver a sentir por nadie en este mundo ni en el otro, de estos sentimientos que pesan en el pecho, de esos que son más una molestia que una dicha y se dio cuenta del problema en que se había metido. Se acabó rápidamente el cigarrillo, lo apagó en la pequeña mesa de noche que tenía cerca y se volvió a acostar, se giró para quedar frente a Penty y con sus dos pares de brazos le atrajo hacia él de la forma más delicada y dulce que podía hacerlo, un leve quejido nació de Penty, pero Angel solo se limitó a soltar una leve risita.

Este tipo de sentimientos solo traen problemas y sufrimiento, Angel lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero, aun así, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Pent, buscando ocultar aquel sentimiento; justo en ese momento Sir Pentious despertó con el movimiento de Angel, este retrocedió mientras Penty solo le miró con los ojos algo entrecerrados y entre un bostezo dijo.

“No te vayas” 

Y junto con esas palabras Penty pasó sus manos por su cintura, se acurrucó en su pecho y siguió durmiendo, Angel podía soltarse fácilmente del abrazo de Penty, podía escabullirse sin que este despertara, dejar una nota diciendo que no le volviera a ver nunca más y que se olvidara de él, que solo había sido un trabajo y nada más, pero, aquel abrazo, suave y delicado, como si Penty estuviera sosteniendo algo frágil entre ellos, algo precioso y delicado para él...

“Creo que le tendré que hacer un descuento por quedarme después de cumplir con el trabajo…”

Se dijo para sí Angel mientras cerraba sus ojos y se entregaba a aquel abrazo, rodeándole con sus propios brazos y cayendo en un sueño profundo, hacía muchos años que no se dormía con alguien a su lado.

Buenas noches y hasta la mañana…

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
Este es mi primer fanfic completo que he escrito, disculpas si algunas partes no quedaron bien pulidas, hace mucho tiempo que no escribia algo tan largo en tan poco tiempo, pero le he puesto todo mi esfuerzo e imaginación en él.  
Había estado buscando por algún fancomic o un fanfic sobre esta pareja que, desde el trailer, me habia parecido tan adorable, pero al no encontrar mucho (ni en español ni en inglés) decidí escribir el mío propio.  
Tengo planeado traducirlo al inglés lo antes posible para que más gente lo pueda leer.  
Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leer y gracias por apoyar mis escritos.  



End file.
